Hyper Mario Kart: All-Star Racing
is an upcoming game which has all Mario, Nintendo, Sega, Dav Pilkey, & other characters from other series (including Gannon X, Pixar, Disney, Nickelodeon, etc.). Racers *-Different Colors/Bikini Outfits Starter *Mario - Drives the B Dasher. *Luigi - Drives a car shaped like his hat. *Peach - Drives the Dolphin Dasher.* *Yoshi - Drives a car shaped like himself.* *Toad - Drives a car shaped like a mushroom.* *Donkey Kong - Drives the Rambi Rider. *Koopa Troopa - Drives a car shaped like a green shell.* *Bowser - Drives the Koopa King. *Gannon - Drives a blue Sprinter from Mario Kart Wii. *Kirby - Drives the Warp Skart.* *Ami Onuki - Drives the Flower Power from Mario Kart DS.* *Gumball Watterson - Drives Mom's Car. Unlockable *Wario - Drives a Wario Car. *Dasiy - Drives a Car with a Flower on it. *Rosalina - Drives the Stantard Bike from Mario Kart Wii.* *U.B. - Drives a white Pipe Frame from Mario Kart 7. *Rewind - Drives the Bumble V from Mario Kart 7. *Mosh - Drives the Cucumber from Mario Kart DS. *Johhny Bravo - Drives a Black Wario Car. *Injured Pea - Drives a yellow Wario Car. *Homestar Runner - Drives a red, white, & blue go-kart. *Ice Koopa Troopa - Drives the Streamliner. *Chain Chomp - Drives the Brute. *Parappa Rappa - Drives a blue go-kart. *Annoying Orange - Drives the Fruit Bike. *Baby Yoshi - Drives A car shaped like himself.* *Baby Mario Bros. - Drives the Goo-Goo Buggy *Fat Man Screaming For Chicken - Drives a car shaped like a burger. *Toadette - Drives a pink mushroom car. *Toadsworth - Drives a brown mushroom car. *Giant Hamster Monster - Drives the Black car from Mario Kart 7. *Waluigi - Drives the Zipper. *Steve - Drives a Minecart. More To Come... Downloadable *Mumble & Baby Erik - Drives the Boogie Car. *Yumi - Drives a purple monster truck.* More To Come... Nitro Grand Prix Cups & Tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi Raceway *Gogosville *Green Hill Zone *Cookie Country Pea Cup *Injured Pea Track *Mario Raceway *Freeway, USA *Koopa Slider Gumball Cup *Gumball's School *Yoshi Raceway *The Kitchen *Walmart Penguin Cup *So Accidently Cool *Kongo Jungle *Baby Park *Lazer Collection Havoic Gannon Cup *Gannon Raceway *Erik's Cube Circuit *Koopa Park *Baby Mario Land Ring Cup *Orange Raceway *The Port *Wario Pinball *Rosalina Cruiser Parappa Cup *Parappa Raceway *Star City *Rumble In The Jungle *Toad Carnival Random Cup *Ice Dome *Baby Luigi Land *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Stadium Potato Flower Cup *Paper Mario Circuit *Race Around the Teen Titans Tower *Bowser's Underground Fortress *Diggersby Land Retro Grand Prix Cups & Tracks Shell Cup *Wii Luigi Circuit *GBA Riverside Park *SNES Ghost Valley 1 *DS Cheep-Cheep Beach Mighty Beanz Cup *3DS Toad Circuit *Wii Koopa Cape *GBA Ribbon Road *DS Tick Tock Clock KitKat Cup *GCN Yoshi Circuit *GBA Bowser's Castle 2 *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *DS Delfino Square Noodle Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *SNES Lakside Park 2 *GCN Mushroom Bridge *GBA Cheep Cheep Island Peashooter Cup *3DS Mario Circuit *SNES Donut Plans 1 *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *Wii Moonveiw Highway Oscar Cup *Wii Dasiy Circuit *DS Desert Hills *N64 Frappe Snowland *GCN Waluigi Stadium Egg Cup *N64 Yoshi Valley *3DS Rosalina's Ice World *GCN DK Mountain *Wii Wario's Golden Mine Secret Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *GBA Broken Pier *GCN Bowser's Castle *Wii Rainbow Road Super Grand Prix Cups & Tracks Jump Block Cup *Parappatown *GBA Shy Guy Beach *Wii Mushroom Goorge *Waluigi Raceway Elephant Cup *Wii Koopa Cape *Gannon Speedway *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *Erik's Cube Speedway Mouse Cup *The Fridge *N64 Royale Raceway *Captain Underpants Sky *GBA Lakeside Park PINGAS Cup *Gannon's PINGAS House *Wii Toad's Factory *3DS Rock, Rock, Mountain *Wuhu Loop Angry Bird Cup *Angry Kirbys & Birds Havoic *3DS DK Jungle *DS DK Pass *Koopa Lake Sock Cup *Stinky Sock Swamp *3DS Neo-Bowser City *Giant Hamster War *SNES Donut Plans 3 Burger Cup *Mushroom Drivethrough *DS Wario Stadium *Luigi's Lirbary *DS Waluigi Pinball Finale Cup *ULTRA Mario Raceway *ULTRA Yoshi Raceway *ULTRA Bowser's Castle *ULTRA Rainbow Road Battle Tracks *Block Tower *Mario's Moo Moo Meadows *Hotel Room With Crazy People *Woman's Underpants Dance More To Come... Items Default Unlockable (in the order of unlocking them) Enemies *Piss *Apples *Goombas More To Come... Bosses (Not Playable) *Ultimate Piss - Drives the Offroader from Mario Kart Wii. *Dr. Evil - Drives a hot rod. *Colonel Noodle - Drives A Tank *Dr. Octagonapus - Drives a BLAAAAAAAA!!! Car *Zekrom - Drives a Bolt Jet Car *Dry Bowser - Drives A white Koopa King *Cool Brocoli - Drives a green stunt bike. *Sandwich With Legs - Drives its legs. *Dora the Explorer (final boss) - Drives her ship. Gallery Hyper Mario Kart All-Star Racing Starting Roster.png|The Starting Roster without the unlockables, & the downloadables Music Block Tower Wario Pinball/DS Waluigi Pinball/DS Wario Stadium SNES Donut Plains 1 ??? More To Come... Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games